


Kageyama Tobio's Number One Fan

by sikebrodie



Series: Kageyama and Love [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angsty Oikawa, Bottom Kageyama Tobio, Established Relationship, Everyone Fell For Kageyama At Some Point, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kageyama Tobio in Love, M/M, Past OiKage (Kinda), SakuKage Supremacy, Sakukage, Sakusa Kiyoomi-centric, Sakusa is Whipped, Stupidly In Love and Gay SakuKage, Top Sakusa Kiyoomi, i wrote this instead of doing homework, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:20:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29883099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sikebrodie/pseuds/sikebrodie
Summary: No one expected that Kageyama Tobio was in a relationship, much more havinv a boyfriend, and very much more with one of Japan's top three high school volleyball aces. Sakusa Kiyoomi doesn't know how to react to that, but nothing really matters to him other than supporting the love of his life during his matches and loving the heck out of him, hopefully for the rest of their lives.[Hello! So this is my first fanfic so please bear with me :") English is also not my first language, but I'm trying my best! Constructive criticism is also appreciated (also kudos hehe). Also, I'll add more tags along with the progression of the fic. I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it!]Updates: most likely daily.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Kunimi Akira, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: Kageyama and Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2197119
Comments: 15
Kudos: 149





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakusa Kiyoomi doesn't really like it when people talk about his boyfriend the way this random-guy-with-the-audacious-attitude does.

Clad in casual clothes and his signature face mask, Sakusa Kiyoomi reluctantly made his way through the gymnasium doors of Sendai City Gymnasium and into the premises of sweaty athletes and a crowd who doesn’t know what personal space is once they take notice of the 6’2” ace. Sakusa figured as much, that he would get this type of attention, as he was quite popular for being the only second-year among Japan’s top three high school aces. It almost gave him a headache just by looking at some volleyball aficionados trying to walk their way to the second-year, clearly not intimidated by the way he was glaring at them.

Without a second thought, Sakusa hurried his steps and proceeded to enter the venue before he took a seat at the side of what looked like the supporters of Karasuno High School. The match wasn’t starting yet, as the athletes of Aoba Johsai were currently warming up on the court. His gaze wandered around the area, hoping to spot a familiar mop of jet black hair and his black uniform.

A few people on the seats glanced at the second-year, some recognized him and were clearly confused on why he was watching a match in Miyagi, way too long of a ride from Tokyo. A guy four seats from his left thought that maybe it was because the ace wanted to analyze the play of Miyagi’s representative for the Spring InterHigh, but he immediately dismissed this when he realized that the match was between Karasuno and Aoba Johsai. Shiratorizawa would clearly win against them both, so there was no doubt that Shiratorizawa would represent the prefecture for the nationals.

“Hey, Sakusa Kiyoomi, right? From Itachiyama?” Comes a male voice from the ace’s left. _Oh God, please no_ , the latter thought. Nonetheless, he craned his neck and faced the owner of the voice.

“Man, I’m a big fan. I saw a match of yours last year. Are you here to look at Shiratorizawa’s performance? You’re watching the semifinals though, you most probably won't compete with one of these playing schools for the nationals.” The guy half-joked with a chuckle, trying to strike up a conversation with Sakusa.

Unfortunately for him, the ace didn’t look too much pleased with his words. Sakusa’s right eyebrow rose, and his lips tightened into a line at the other guy’s remarks about how neither of the playing teams would match up to Shiratorizawa.

“Oh? What made you think of that?”

The guy noticed how Sakusa didn’t even mind the fact that the former was a fan, making him feel quite awkward. “W-well uh… I mean… These schools are great, but Shiratorizawa is amazing, having one of Japan’s top three aces. You would know. But enjoy the game I guess, you would also be amazed at Aoba Johsai’s setter.” _Did this guy really sit on Karasuno’s side while blatantly rooting for Aoba Johsai?_

Sakusa leaned back on his seat, not amused at all. “Shiratorizawa is indeed good. But I didn’t come here for them. Although I do know about Aoba Johsai’s setter’s skills.”

“O-oh! So you know Oikawa Tooru? I’m supporting Aoba Johsai too, but I couldn’t get a seat at their side because of their school’s supporters, same situation?” Now the guy was getting on his nerves, and his words might have attracted a few more pairs of eyes from the people near them, looking just as annoyed as Sakusa.

“Karasuno’s setter is better, the best even.” The ace declared with confidence, there was not a sliver of doubt detected from his voice.

At this point, the random guy with the audacious attitude could sense the annoyed aura from the second year, yet he brushed that off in favor of having to talk to the very well-known volleyball player. “Eh? Him? He’s good, but that number 9 has a bad reputation. Middle school problems. I saw his match last year and believe me Sakusa-san, he’s no team player.”

“I don’t appreciate how you talk about my boyfriend. I’m sorry, but I think I have to cut this conversation short.”

_Boyfriend?!_

“Boyfriend? Kageyama has a boyfriend?” The voice was neither the random-guy-with-the-audacious-attitude nor Sakusa’s, it came from one of the male adults a few seats in front of him. He was about to answer his question when the referee finally blew a long whistle, signifying the start of the match.

 _Took them long enough_. The ace’s eyes immediately sought for Karasuno’s starting setter. And when he finally did, a gentle smile graced his lips. It’s been a while since he saw his lover in person, as their schedules don’t really match up. Especially with how they keep a strict training routine every volleyball season.

Kageyama Tobio. The guy with the softest black hair and the brightest set of deep blue eyes, the first-year who managed to instantly steal the ace’s heart the first time they met, the only person who could make Sakusa travel from Tokyo to Miyagi and tolerate crowds just to see him, to hold him.

He couldn’t take his eyes off the male. His heart was beating a little faster and his mind was completely preoccupied on thinking of how his lover was too cute in his volleyball uniform. And when he noticed that the object of his undying affection and overwhelming love was staring right back at him with the most breathtaking smile, Sakusa couldn’t help but raise his hand and give a little wave: making sure that Kageyama knew that he was there. He was there to support him, just as he promised he would for the rest of his life.

The setter reciprocated the wave just a moment before they needed to start the game. This didn’t go unnoticed by his teammates of course. The people of the setter’s side gave a weird look at him, making sure that they’re seeing it right. Kageyama barely socialized with anyone so most of them were curious about who he was waving at, _and was that a fucking smile on his face?!_

Hinata Shouyo was the first one to notice, and then the rest of the team, and even a few people from the other side of the court. _Kageyama Tobio smiled and waved to someone._ However, they weren’t able to take a peek at the receiver of the smile and waves.

“Alright, we get to receive first. Get yourselves in formation and get ready. Karasuno fight!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakusa Kiyoomi is pretty sure that he's not the jealous type, but he is competitive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Hello! This chapter includes SakuKage's first interaction. :) I have yet to edit, but do enjoy!]

The match was pretty intense, especially with the two setters from the opposing teams making their rivalry known. Yet something about it didn’t sit well with Sakusa.

He definitely noticed how the older of the two was giving his all to beat Karasuno, beat his junior as if this was his last chance at making sure that everyone knew he was the better of the pair. However, there was an inkling feeling in him saying that there was more to that. And he was damn reassured the moment he noticed that Oikawa’s eyes always lingered at Kageyama too long for the ace’s liking. _This definitely doesn’t sit well with Sakusa_.

It was a fact that Kageyama Tobio was a sight to behold. As a victim of the young setter’s natural charisma and beauty, Sakusa would understand the reaction. Heck, on the very day that they met, the second-year was already considered to be undeniably enthralled.

* * *

_Now, the first time Sakusa Kiyoomi met Kageyama Tobio was around the busy streets of Tokyo, Japan. It was during summer break after the former’s first year and he was waiting with his cousin for the pedestrian traffic light to turn green in order to continue their journey to the gymnasium. A scowl was hidden beneath the facemask. “I can’t believe you dragged me to get all sweaty and disgusting on a Sunday, and even walk amidst city crowds.”_

_A laughing Komori was just about to respond to the taller male when someone suddenly bumped into the ace. The moment the incident happened, it was evident that Sakusa was not at all amused at first; his eyebrows ruffled, and his scowl deepened. Out of all the people a clumsy dumbass could bump into, it was him. It clearly wasn’t a good day for the ace, or even a decent one._

_“Ah! I-I’m sorry, I wasn’t looking at the way. I’m sorry again.” The boy immediately offered an apology with a sincere bow, embarrassment clear in his stuttering words and the map of Tokyo shaking in his hands._

_Sakusa flinched at the direct contact and didn’t care to bat an eye at the smaller boy and his apology. He was very much annoyed, though. But before he was about to remark something he usually says to dumbasses like him; fortunately, his companion, good ol’ cousin Komori Motoya, interjected between the two. Thus, the second-year instead gave little attention to the stranger and decided to let his cousin handle the situation._

_“Hey! It’s no big deal, just be careful next time. I’m Komori Motoya and this is my cousin, Sakusa Kiyoomi.” Komori said with a friendly smile, hoping to calm the nervous boy._

_“Ah yes, I recognize you, from Itachiyama? Well, er, Kageyama Tobio. Nice to meet you Komori-san, Sakusa-san.”_

_At his words, the ace finally took a peek at the boy who was surprisingly familiar with them and their school, just a little curious about the appearance of the owner of the (adorably) deep voice, and oh my he swears to all the gods above… he’s in love._

_The clumsy dumbass had to have the most adorable round face and the most intriguing set of dark blue eyes, and when those said eyes looked into his own with an innocent glimmer... Sakusa Kiyoomi was officially a goner._

_The ace was never a guy who was easily enamored by both the objects and people around him. He was calculative and cautious, never one to act on impulse and get driven by emotions. Just like when playing volleyball, he believed that one must analyze each and every factor in order to come up with the best setting or situation. This is almost instinctive to him; he lives by this behavior. However, something about this boy makes Sakusa want to act on his inner desires._

_He felt his breath hitch and his heart stutter at the way the boy was staring right back at him. Noticing that Sakusa didn’t even say a word, Komori continued the conversation. “Ah yes, you must play volleyball too then if you recognize us. Have we played against you back then?”_

_“Uh, no. I’m from an incoming high school freshman in Miyagi, but I heard about some players in Tokyo, including some from Itachiyama.” Kageyama was obviously flustered due to the unusual encounter and socializing, and Sakusa almost (JUST ALMOST) cooed._

_Realizing that he never said anything since they met the younger male, the ace took a step closer to Kageyama. “We’re on our way to play with some other players. Want to join?”_

_Komori was almost scared that his cousin would say something rude, but he was utterly surprised at the incoming second-year’s actual words. Well, this is a first. Komori thought he didn’t even want to play today. “Yes! Are you busy, Kageyama-kun? You should join us, it would just be a friendly match between some players.”_

_“I, uh, I’m actually visiting my relatives but got lost on the way.” Adorably stupid, Sakusa thought. “But I have a few hours more until they fetch me, so I guess I could join for a while.”_

_“Great. Let’s go.” And so, as the pedestrian sign showed that it was okay to cross the streets, Sakusa grabbed the hem of Kageyama’s jacket with two fingers and dragged him to the gymnasium, a cheeky Komori hot on their trail when he saw how his cousin approached the younger._

_Along the way, the ace tried his best to strike up a conversation with Kageyama. Fortunately for him, the latter shared the same interest in volleyball, just much more than Sakusa had. “So what position do you play, Kageyama-kun?”_

_The younger was almost flattered when Sakusa asked such a question, as he remembered one of his senpais said that he only cares about players that may pose as a threat to him. Kageyama doesn’t deem himself as skilled enough to be a threat to the ace. As far as he knew, the only threat he could possibly know was Oikawa Tooru._

_“I’m the setter back in my middle school team, Sakusa-san. I also plan on becoming a setter for the high school team.”_

_“Are you any good?” This time, it was Komori who asked. Although the ace was indeed also curious on this matter._

_“Uh… It depends on how good… is good for you…?” It was kind of cute how Kageyama was confused by his own words. “But I played with a good team and I had an amazing senpai who could give great tosses and powerful serves! Although I’m not with my tea- ah, nevermind.”_

_Sakusa didn’t fail to catch those last words, but even if he was interested in how happened with his team, the ace dropped that thought and decided to just wait for Kageyama to tell them about it if ever the chance comes instead. “He taught you then?”_

_Kageyama visibly tensed at the question and became a little bit more flustered when he knew he needed to answer. “Uhm… He didn’t really like me, so I learned by watching him. But he’s really an amazing setter! He’s the best and I want to be like him.”_

_The twinkle in the incoming freshman’s eyes was prominent, and Sakusa was slightly annoyed at the fact that someone made the boy this excited when talking about them. He was also beginning to think that ‘amazing’ was the only adjective in his vocabulary when talking about the mystery setter. Kageyama was right when he thought that Oikawa was a threat for Sakusa, just for a whole different reason._

* * *

By the time the second set was finished, the teams switched courts again and prepared for the third set. He could feel the various reactions among the audience with him, because this definitely wasn’t a good sign. Both teams were neck and neck, no one could tell who had the upper hand. With Karasuno’s surprising tricks and relentless attacks, Aoba Johsai was clearly struggling even if their setter had the power to effortlessly bring out their spikers’ best. But he got to hand it to the latter, what Sakusa heard about Aoba Johsai’s skills are not exaggerated hearsays.

 _22-23. In favor of Aoba Johsai_. Just like the rest of Karasuno’s supporters, Sakusa couldn’t help but feel nervous for the team, not to mention that it was Oikawa’s turn to serve. The said captain was in full concentration, clearly hellbent on ending this. A few more rallies and they wer- _What the hell was that?_

Now the second-year knew what his boyfriend kept babbling about before, Oikawa Tooru has mad skills fit for a grand king. He almost felt jealous at the memory of Kageyama praising the senior’s tosses and serves full of awe and admiration way back before they started dating.

But he was damn sure he wasn’t the jealous type. _Him? Jealous? Pfff_. Not in a million years, especially at the tall, objectively handsome, and obviously skilled setter and captain of Aoba Johsai, the guy his boyfriend had a huge crush on for a long time but incessantly bullied poor middle schooler Kageyama. So again, he was NOT jealous. The feeling was something between anger… and, well okay, slight jealousy.

At least now he got to see the Kageyama Tobio’s “amazing” senpai.

* * *

_Komori chuckled at Kageyama’s words about this amazing setter. “Is he really that amazing? Seems to me that you don’t just want to be like him, you also like-like him."_

_Kageyama was confused for a few moments before he noticed the cheeky grin from the libero and it dawned upon him what Komori meant. “Wait, n-no! It’s not like that? Well, uh, a lot of people admire Oikawa-san too. So it doesn’t matter if I liked him back then, Komori-san.”_

_Realizing what he just said, the young setter’s cheeks flushed a tint of red, mildly regretting spilling that information to a pair of strangers. No one really knew that he had a crush on his dear senpai, most of his middle school companions only saw it as a deep admiration for Oikawa’s volleyball skills. The said senior was graduating middle school when he realized he romantically liked him. Not to mention how Oikawa had A LOT of admirers, so he was convinced he doesn’t have a slim chance with the popular setter. Hence, Kageyama never acted on his feelings and just let them slowly fade away as time passed by._

_“But you liked him,” Sakusa stated, his lips gradually forming into a frown. This is one of the moments when he’s very grateful for wearing a facemask._

_“But I would also like to beat him one day.” And there it is again, the special gleam in his eyes. Now more prominent than before. In that moment, Sakusa thought that he also wanted the younger male to think about him one day with a different special gleam in those pretty blue eyes, one that was only reserved for the ace._

* * *

Sakusa Kiyoomi wanted to win against Oikawa Tooru in any way possible, preferably during a volleyball match. Because as much as his own boyfriend wanted to beat the Grand King to prove that his team was better than his ex-senpai’s, the ace from Itachiyama wanted to beat him to prove that he was the better guy for Kageyama.

However, now was not the time to think about ways to crush Oikawa Tooru as he first needed to watch how his boyfriend beats him first. And so Karasuno’s timeout finished and the game continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Next chapter would be Karasuno's reaction to their relationship. Thank you for reading!]


End file.
